


You Never Forget Your First

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Eve isnotthe first person Lucifer meets on his first trip to Eden.
Relationships: Adam(Lucifer TV)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta: Hircine_Taoist. She is the best at pointing out places to enhance things!
> 
> And thank you to Arlome, an actual, real-life, archaeologist for designing the alcohol recipe, and helping me get a decent, if somewhat historically loose, tech level represented. 
> 
> This story was another of my contributions to the large pre-canon Filii Hircus collaboration, and I hope others will be able to post their pieces someday.

##  **You Never Forget Your First**

###  **Chapter One**

He had done it; He’d escaped his prison and stood once more in creation. 

Lucifer’s wings drooped, feathers trailing the water's edge. He had flown endlessly for days, and for weeks before that, only stopping when he could stay in the air no longer. Searching. Desperation driving him to keep moving. He fumbled at the buckles and straps holding his armor, necessary at all times in Hell. It felt too tight..The weight was as nothing when rested, but safe in creation, it pressed on him as if imbued with its own gravity.

The armor thunked to the ground along with his tunic. In twisting to loosen his leg armor, he caught sight of his feathers in the clear, pure light of creation. The once gleaming white was dull and bedraggled, ash and grime clinging to them until he didn't know whether the color remained white underneath. He threw his boots and leg guards onto the pile and peeled off his trousers. If only the manacles of adamantine encircling his wrists could come away so easily.

He dove into the water behind him. Let the gentle waves push and pull him as he used handfuls of sand to scour the scent of hell from his skin and hair. Lucifer sat in the shallows and gently ran his fingers through his feathers, straightening, cleaning, until the ash and grime was gone and the same glowing white he remembered in his dreams shone at him. 

They bound him to his father, yes, but they had carried him out of hell and just this once he'd love what they meant to him. 

Lucifer felt infinitely heavier when he stood from the water, trailing dripping wet wings. Muscles spent, he dropped to his hands and knees, panting. Light and warmth from his star caressed his wings. His fingers dug into the fine, gritty sand, each tiny piece clamoring at him with its story. He lifted his head and finally took in the cacophony of colors surrounding him. He had forgotten so many existed. Innocent sounds of small creatures, waves, and rustling leaves. Smells, too, water, salt, plant pheromones...life. 

Nothing here could harm him. 

The thought resounded through him, and the idea that he could truly, deeply, sleep for the first time in millennia drew him flat on the sand. He pillowed his head on his arms and let his stars sing him to sleep. 

When he woke, _life_ had infused through Lucifer, waking up parts of himself he had thought long dead. He stretched, fluffed his wings, and brushed away stray sand before folding them into their pocket dimension. Though he didn't hate them at the moment, he didn't want to be constantly reminded of his Father while he explored. He rolled his shoulders. Even put away, the absence of grime and out of alignment feathers removed a pain he had forgotten he was carrying. A slight huff of pleasure escaped before he suppressed it, saving it to be savored later. 

Water burbled at the edge of his hearing, and thirst consumed him. The taste of the spring surpassed anything he’d had in the Silver City. It woke his stomach, which rumbled in its demands to be filled. Brightly colored fruit caught his eye. He forgot dignity and ran to pluck it. Flavor exploded on his senses, sweet with a hint of tart for balance. The juice coated his tongue, ran over his chin and dripped from his fingers. He ate from plant after plant, heading further from the beach, leaving his armor and clothes behind. 

The ground rose quickly. He walked for half a day, climbing steadily, each discovery giving way to the next, calling him onward. The temperature dropped from deliciously sweltering to cooler among the trees and higher elevation. A distant rushing sound attracted Lucifer's attention, and he found a stream. He followed it back into the warm air of the lower elevations until it tumbled over a bluff half again his height into a hollow bowl carved into the land. The bluff was undercut on the right side, forming a protected natural grotto. The blue-green water of the pool was deep enough he couldn't see the bottom. Sunlight dappled through trees growing on the bluff that ringed the hollow, and a lone massive trunk connected the two spaces begging to be used as a ladder between them. 

A creature crouched at the water's edge, its hands moving busily. Lucifer approached the rim of the hollow, staying out of sight. Something about it was strangely alluring, and he didn't want to startle it. It was large, near his own height if it stood upright, and largely hairless. It could almost pass as one of his siblings, but it contained only a tiny spark of divinity. This must be one of Father's projects. Its skin was darker than his own, hair lighter, but the curls were the same. It wore no clothing, but wore colorful bands like a crown on its head, and matching items on wrists, ankles, and throat. Lucifer tugged absently at the hated manacles on his own wrists. 

Then the creature raised its head. It swept its pale, sky-colored eyes around the rim of the hollow and Lucifer saw into their depths. This creature was no animal. He took a step forward. His foot met air, and he fell.

A jolt of panic hit him. Water closed over his head and sucked into his mouth and nose. He broke the surface spluttering and coughing. After he caught his breath, he paddled to shore, ignoring the soft chuckling coming from the creature. He pulled himself onto the rock ledge in a large pool of sunlight and stretched out as if this had been his plan. It—he—ignored Lucifer, allowing him to regain his dignity. 

It wasn't long before fascination overtook Lucifer's embarrassment. The creature was beautifully formed. Its features were delicately defined, fully bipedal and built for efficiency of motion. Lucifer imagined this creature running. It was poetry in his mind’s eye, and Lucifer longed to test the thought. The creature began to sing as it worked, reminding Lucifer how much he had once loved music. Lucifer lingered, entranced by the creature’s new and lovely music. 

Lucifer couldn't see what he was so busily doing no matter how he leaned from one side to the other, so he crept closer to watch over the creature's shoulder. Long, clever fingers turned a fragment of bone, tapping and scratching with a delicate tool. The rough shape of an animal gave way to fine detail with each movement.

The singing abruptly stopped, and the creature turned his head, his face nearly touching Lucifer's. "I'm Adam."

"Adam." Lucifer tested the sound of the name, the potential meanings rolling through his mind—earth, soil, clay, man, red. It was a pleasant, practical name for this clever, creative creature. Lucifer liked it. "You may call me Lucifer," he said.

"Lucifer." Adam leaned fractionally closer, his lips brushing against Lucifer's. Lucifer jolted back, one hand rising to his lips. Adam's soft chuckling brought Lucifer's attention back to him. His eyes crinkled with mirth, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Lucifer's again. Adam made no move to constrain him, and his lips were soft and the touch light, gentle. Lucifer hadn't experienced gentle in ages. His vision misted over.

Adam pulled back, concern erasing the mirth. "Lucifer?"

He searched for something to distract the creature, and bring back the ease of a moment ago. The trinket in Adam's hand caught Lucifer's eye, and he shifted enough to be able to point at it. "What are you making?"

The concern melted, and Adam grinned. "I call it a lion. It's a powerful creature, beautiful, graceful, and dangerous all at once." Adam's gaze drifted down and he licked his lips. 

Lucifer swallowed. "What are you?"

Adam sat back on his haunches and rolled the tiny lion in his hand. "I'm a man. A human man. Are you not the same?"

"Angel. I am a man, though."

"Hmm. I haven't met an angel before, only other men." Adam's eyes slowly moved over Lucifer, lingering on his crotch. He licked his lips before flicking his eyes back to Lucifer's. 

His head cocked to the side, thinking, and Lucifer found his heart rate speeding up even though he was at rest and neither scared nor afraid.

Adam held the half formed lion and the tool he had been using toward Lucifer and said, "I could teach you?"

Lucifer took the trinket and tool and looked at them critically. He _wanted_ to do this. He hadn't created since before… Well, just before. Did he still have the ability? 

Adam stood and stepped behind him. "I'll show you."

Lucifer tensed, even knowing that nothing here could hurt him, betrayal would end this moment, and he didn't want it to be over. He crouched at the water's edge, mimicking the man's work position.

Adam wrapped around him with care, giving Lucifer time to stop him if he wanted. Lucifer held his place and Adam pressed his chest to Lucifer's back, his arms reaching around to position Lucifer's hands. The touch of another's skin tingled through him. The hairs on his arms stood up. Adam was warm and smooth and full of _life,_ like everything in the world. He thrummed with it, and pressed together like this, it reverberated through Lucifer, too. 

This human affected him in ways Lucifer didn't understand. He found this to be as strangely pleasant as the touch of Adam's lips had been, and the tension loosened, allowing Adam to move his hands. It didn't take long for Lucifer to master the skill, and Adam released his hands. Lucifer sighed at that, but Adam didn't back away. 

With his hands now free, Adam ran them over Lucifer's skin. Lucifer's breath hitched, and he paused briefly in his work. Adam's soft laughter huffed against the back of his neck. Lucifer resumed work on the figurine. Adam corrected his grip on the tool and watched for a moment. 

"You're a quick learner, Lucifer." He murmured, his lips almost touching Lucifer's ear, making him shiver. Adam kissed the join between his neck and shoulder. It sent a jolt of pleasure through him that settled in his penis, which began to grow heavy. 

Lucifer's breathing sped up, his heart beat faster, and his focus shifted to his penis, now pointing stiffly and swaying with his movements. He gasped as Adam nibbled lightly at his ear. Mating was a concept Lucifer was familiar with. He'd never understood the urge before, but now with the man so close, desire welled up.

Adam's hands roamed, one rising to Lucifer's chest, the other sinking lower until it found Lucifer's penis. Lucifer’s hips stuttered forward, the overwhelming need to do _something_ with it now that it had changed overriding conscious thought. Adam wrapped his hand around it firmly and let him thrust. The movement had an animalistic edge to it, not entirely under his control. He _needed_ this, this pressure, this movement. He didn't fully understand it, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Pleasure more intense than any he'd ever known centered itself on that connection.

He knew dimly that Adam's other hand tangled in his hair, turning his head so Adam could kiss him. Lucifer moaned into the kiss, and Adam's tongue slipped into his mouth. It was slick and strange, an invasion of his body, but one that somehow added to the pleasure he felt. He thrust his tongue into the man's mouth in return, feeling teeth and the bunching and questing of the man's tongue. 

Adam took over the rhythm below, squeezing, pressing a spot under the head that Lucifer had never noticed before, which wrung a moan from him with each stroke. Pressure built and built, he felt contractions in his penis and then a crescendo of euphoria blanked out conscious thought. 

Lucifer came back to his senses, forehead pressed to Adam's shoulder, sides heaving as his breathing slowed. He lifted his head to look Adam in the eye and gasped. "What is it you desire, Adam?"

Adam cupped Lucifer's jaw in his hand and ran his thumb across Lucifer's lips. Lucifer gasped, his penis twitching even in its spent state. Adam smiled and said, "You."

"Anyway you want," Lucifer breathed. "For the day," he added quickly. Even here he had to be careful with his words.

Adam smiled. Lucifer thought the expression of simple happiness from this man was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in all of creation. 

Something sticky and white coated his penis and Adam's hand, and a faint scent like seawater and fruit juice and something a little sharper wafted up. _Seed_. He'd never seen it before. Animals didn't let it spill in the air. He hadn't known his penis could do that. His heart raced. He could mate and produce seed and it was the best sensation he'd ever experienced. Adam rinsed his hand in the water and Lucifer followed suit, cleaning his penis. It had returned to its normal state. Was it exposure to the human that caused it to change? Could it do it again? He hoped with all his being that it could do it again. 

Adam tugged on Lucifer, motioning him to follow into the cave.A small fire lay banked in a tidy ring. Several gourds stood upright in a sand filled indent in the stone floor. Adam took one and drank from it before offering it to Lucifer. The scent coming from the drinking hole was sharp and fruity. He took a sip. The liquid was rich, mouth coating, and sweet with honey, sour with undertones of pungent fruit, and mouth cooling with mint. He swallowed, and something in the drink left vapors evaporating from his tongue and tickling his nose. 

"What is this?" he asked, taking another drink. 

"Alcohol. Fig, honey, and mint." Adam puffed his chest out with pride. "My own creation."

The meanings of the unfamiliar words tumbled through Lucifer's consciousness. Since his creation, he’d understood every word spoken to him, but this was the first time in ages he’d heard new words. He took a longer pull from the gourd. The drink settled in his stomach with a pleasant warmth.

Adam reached for the gourd. He motioned Lucifer over to a bed of woven reeds. Adam held the gourd up and gave Lucifer another long drink, then he pressed on Lucifer's shoulders, and Lucifer sank to his knees. Adam's penis bobbed in front of him. It looked vastly different from a normal flaccid penis. Had his own looked like this when it grew heavy? Curious, Lucifer touched it. It was warm, velvety, and stiff. This close to the man's groin, he smelled a faint echo of the scent from his own spilled seed underneath a musk that enticed him. 

Adam groaned quietly at the touch, and Lucifer grinned. This was like his own. Would stroking it give the man the same kind of pleasure he'd felt? He gave a couple of experimental caresses, and Adam responded with throaty rumbles. Adam stopped him with a touch. Lucifer released him instantly, worried. He had to be careful of his strength with mortal creatures. Adam took himself in hand and guided his penis to Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer leaned back, no animal he knew of mated by placing its penis in another's mouth. This human mated in strange ways. 

"It's good," the man said.

The lingering buzz of pleasure coursing through him, the alcohol sitting warm in his belly, and the _life_ of this world piled together. The feel of Adam's tongue in his mouth ghosted over his senses, causing a spark of desire to settle in his penis. The man had brought him nothing but pleasure so far. He _liked_ having a tongue in his mouth even it was a bizarre thing to do, and Adam's penis smelled _good_. Lucifer opened his mouth, and Adam slid the head past his teeth before pulling back. 

"No teeth."

Lucifer nodded and reached for it with his mouth this time. A little slick coated the tip. Slight bitterness mixed with the clinging sweet aftertaste of the alcohol. The skin rolled down the shaft with his lips. The weight and length of it on his tongue was different from the active, pushing excitement of Adam's tongue, but he thought...maybe it was good, as Adam said. He explored the shape and texture with his tongue. The shaft filled his mouth, pressing against his lips, firm and hot. The head felt unlike the rest, spongey, smooth, the ridge separating it from the shaft interesting to explore. His own penis twitched sympathetically. He liked this in his mouth as much he liked the tongue. 

He pulled back to the tip, searching for that sensitive spot under the head that had driven him wild. When he found it, Adam's hands tangled in his hair. He groaned, "Like _that_."

Lucifer put his hands to work, one on the shaft and with the other he tested gripping Adam's testicles. At the first light squeeze, Adam's knees started to buckle before he locked them. Lucifer watched as he threw his head back and moaned. His own penis grew hard anew, playing counterpoint in his attention. Adam's penis grew harder, the contours more defined, and Lucifer explored the changes with his tongue and hand, still squeezing and rolling Adam's testicles. 

Adam's breathing picked up, his abdomen slicked with sweat, and Lucifer realized he must be near climax. His hips began bucking. Lucifer dropped his hands and Adam thrust into his mouth deeper and harder, his hands tangled in Lucifer's hair. Adam stilled a moment when Lucifer choked. He moved slower, letting Lucifer figure out how to loosen his throat. Once he had it, Adam picked up the pace with short sharp thrusts before pressing in deep and spilling his seed. The taste, salty and sweet, mingled with the others in his mouth in a not unpleasant way. 

Adam dropped to his knees in front of Lucifer and pulled him into another kiss. This one rough and possessive, and Lucifer returned it with abandon. His hands roamed Adam's body, the need centered on his penis not so urgent as before. He ran over the contours of Adam's chest, the lightly defined muscles. He'd never touched another's before. His fingers brushed Adam's nipple. He gasped, and Lucifer brushed across the nipple once more. 

Adam shuddered, and Lucifer grinned. Thinking of the reaction Adam had to his mouth earlier, Lucifer lowered his head, cautious, leaving time for protest. None came, and he gave the nipple a tentative flick with his tongue. Adam's fingers pressed into his back, digging into the knotted muscles over his wings. Lucifer groaned, and Adam shifted the pressure, kneading the aches. One hand snaked up to the back of Lucifer's head and pressed his face to Adam's chest. He took the hint, closing his lips over the areola and sucking. 

"Yesss," Adam groaned. 

Encouraged, Lucifer added tongue flicks. When he noticed the way Adam leaned into him, groaning when he sucked hard, he risked lightly brushing it with his teeth. Another groan gave him permission to keep going. He snaked a hand between them, intending to stroke Adam's penis, but found it soft. 

"It takes time to reawaken," Adam murmured, before he tipped them over on their sides. "You're ready for more, though." He stroked up Lucifer's shaft with his fingertips, the touch light and teasing and Lucifer's penis bobbed as if alive on its own chasing the touch. 

Lucifer rolled onto his back when Adam prodded his shoulder. Adam didn't touch Lucifer's penis, which he wanted to protest, but Adam caught his mouth in another kiss, this one soft and lingering, his tongue teasing until Lucifer's lips parted. He leaned onto Lucifer's chest, one leg pulling their lower bodies flush. 

A flick across his nipple created a counterpoint to the growing urgency to do something with his erection. Adam smiled into the kiss and began alternating between flicking, light feathery brushes and squeezing rolls between his finger and thumb. His mouth left Lucifer's trailing kisses down his throat, but Lucifer barely noticed until Adam's lips suctioned onto a point on his throat. Desire surged through him. Words failed him and inarticulate, needy sounds spilled forth from his mouth. The tension in his groin built and built, but without climax. 

Adam let go, Lucifer lay panting on the mat. He _needed_ more. Friction, pressure, _touch_. He _needed_ it to tumble over the edge into ecstasy. He reached for his penis, but Adam caught his hand. 

"No."

Lucifer whined, pleading without words for relief. 

"Not yet. Don't waste it."

Lucifer dropped his hand to the mat. He'd given himself to Adam for the day and he had no choice but to honor that. Adam held the gourd to his lips, and Lucifer drank. The alcohol warmed his throat and stomach, and the throbbing need subsided to a manageable level. Adam shifted, straddling Lucifer's thighs, upper body brushing, teasing, the head of Lucifer's penis. It had softened as the overwhelming need ebbed, but sprang back to attention.

Adam ignored it, leaning over to tease Lucifer's nipple with his mouth. The sensation was realms more intense than his touch had been. Desire and need sang through Lucifer, building and building. His hips jerked, trying to gain more touch against Adam's stomach, but he lifted himself out of reach. 

"Waiting is good," Adam said, poised over Lucifer, only their thighs touching. "Breathe slow. Use thoughts to control."

Lucifer nodded, desperate to agree to anything to make Adam touch him. 

Adam chuckled, his eyes crinkled with amusement. "It's good."

The urgency faded and Adam kissed his lips, kissed his neck and chest, sliding lower and lower. Lucifer's penis bobbed and strained in anticipation, eager for more. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, breathing deep and slow as he forced himself to think past the urge to move. Adam stroked his inner thighs, slow, steady movements, nearing the center, but not touching until Lucifer accepted them without needing to concentrate so hard on resisting the need to move. Beyond the first layer of need, he found another plane of desire, better than the base animal instinct.

Adam's hands came closer to the base of the shaft, fingers trailing through the mass of tight curls at the base. Lucifer gulped, but kept focusing on breathing. The fingers slid to his testicles and cupped them, the touch gentle, exploring. He groaned as the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Clear fluid welled from his penis and trailed down the shaft. 

"Good?" Adam asked and Lucifer nodded, another moan escaping. 

Adam gripped the base of his scrotum and sucked one of Lucifer's testicles into his mouth, rolling it and pressing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He pressed the second in and tumbled them together. He switched from side to side to both of them repeatedly while his other hand massaged the space between the scrotum and anus. Lucifer's fingers scrabbled at the mat. His head thrashed side to side, moans and great shuddery gasps escaping his mouth. The sensation overwhelmed everything, even the need to touch his penis. It was good, so good, just as Adam had said. Adam pulled his head back, stretching the scrotum and maintaining suction until the testicle popped out of his mouth. Lucifer lay panting, unable to reason, his entire body thrumming. 

Adam chuckled and slid his lips over the tip of Lucifer's penis. His tongue pressed into that sensitive place underneath the head as it passed by and Lucifer almost climaxed then. He sucked in a deep breath, focused on not letting himself fall over the edge and the danger passed. The soft, wet slide of Adam's mouth was nothing like the friction of his calloused hand had been. One of Adam's hands wrapped firmly around the base of Lucifer's penis. The other strayed away from Lucifer. Something rattled to the side of them and then the hand returned, lower, pressing slickened fingers inside his anus. 

The sensation was strange, the distraction enough that Lucifer wasn’t in danger of climaxing early. He relaxed into the touch, the distracting fingers—first one and then two—tipping into pleasure as Adam bobbed his mouth over Lucifer's erection. The two sensations intertwined until the climax slammed into Lucifer with the force of a sun being born. 

Adam sat back, wiping first his mouth and then his hand on a bundle of grass. Lucifer's senses were overwhelmed, leaving him trembling and feeling unmoored. Long, slow, firm strokes of Adam's hands along his thighs and up his sides calmed Lucifer from his ecstatic state.

"I never knew. How have I missed this for so long?" Lucifer groaned. 

"There's more."

Lucifer lifted his head to peer at Adam. His penis twitched, sending an echoing jolt through him. "More?"

Adam rocked back on his heels and shrugged. "If you want."

Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows. "I made a deal for the day. You can _take_ what you want."

Adam shook his head, not making eye contact. "No." And now the easy mirth that drew Lucifer to him fell away. "I'm tired of _obligation_. If _you_ want more, ask me tomorrow."

He stood and left the cave. 

Lucifer slumped back to the mat. He hadn't meant to offend the man. He wanted more; all of it! What they’d done didn’t look the same as the animals he’d seen mating, but he understood how ‘more’ would work between man and angel. He gulped and his penis sprang up, erect and eager. 

How could he wait until tomorrow to experience everything Adam had to offer?


	2. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Adam get _know_ one another better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta: Legendarytobes

##  **Chapter Two**

###  **Intoxicating**

Lucifer stared at his erect penis. Would it be so eager and demanding all the time now? 

He could never survive Hell with it constantly hard and distracting him. Horrifying images of fire and blood and restraint raced through his mind, leaving him shaking and gasping for breath. When he'd slowed his mind enough to focus on this world, he noticed that his penis was back to its normal state. It responded to his thoughts?

He prodded it. It remained flaccid. His thoughts drifted to the slick heat of Adam's mouth sliding over the head, drifting to the base of the… It sprang erect, bobbing with needy twitches. Lucifer swallowed. He could control it with his thoughts. 

Maybe he didn't need Adam to achieve the pleasure of release. 

He wrapped his fist around the shaft and winced. Soft touches. Erect, it was as delicate as a mortal creature. He tried again, enclosing the shaft in his fist and pumping over the head and back to the base several times. A groan escaped his mouth. It was _good_ , but the rough friction and heat were far inferior to the ecstasy of Adam's mouth. He searched around until he spied the jar Adam had dipped his fingers in earlier. He sniffed it. Rendered animal fat. It melted into oil as he rubbed it between his fingers, and when his hand slid up the shaft this time, the sensation was almost as good as Adam's mouth. 

He flipped his hand over, letting his thumb seek that place that drove him wild. When he found it, his hips bucked, and he moaned with abandon. Without the overwhelming presence and experience of Adam's touches, Lucifer had time to explore, varying the pressure and speed. The familiar contractions began in his groin and he slowed, making it last had been so much better. 

He added a twisting motion of his wrist as he stroked and the pressure over that sensitive place exploded in his senses. The muscle contractions turned wild and hard and heat flooded his body, flushing his skin. His penis throbbed and shuddered as a white, gloppy mess expelled from it. Lucifer panted through the final twitches. His penis shrank back to its normal state, leaving him sticky. Relaxation buzzed through his body. 

Curiosity kept him alert, though. Adam's seed had tasted salty with an undertone of sweet. Did his? He sniffed his hand. It smelled the same. He touched it with his tongue. The texture was the same, thick and slimy, though it was cooling rapidly. He shrugged. May as well try it. He swiped his tongue across his hand. Salty. Slimy. A hint of sweet, but the temperature and lack of current excitement ruined it for him. He grimaced, and used his clean hand to get another drink from the gourd. 

He needed to clean this off in the water. 

Outside the shelter, the hollow was empty. Disappointment fell over Lucifer. He'd hoped to watch Adam work, even if the man refused to show him 'more.' He waded into the water and scrubbed the mess from his hand and genitals. The water was perfect. Soft with minerals, warmed by the sun at the surface and cool below. He swam to the waterfall and let it beat down on his head. His hair swept into his eyes and he knew he'd have to shave it soon. He couldn't risk sweat sweeping it into his eyes during battle, and if he ever lost his helmet, hair this long could be grasped and yanked. The scars that gave proof to those lessons healed on this body, but the reminders remained stark on his _other_ one. 

He paddled around near the waterfall, and found a platform built up with rocks wide enough to lie on, long enough to hold his body with his lower legs dangling into the depths. On his stomach, the waterfall soothed the sore muscles of his back. The light had shifted toward dusk by the time his skin grew too sensitive to the constant pelting. He rolled into the water and stretched by swimming several laps around the pool.

Adam remained absent. Lucifer sighed. The man meant to force him to wait until tomorrow. He stoked the coals into flames and built up the fire first with twigs, then small pieces of wood. His stomach grumbled at him. The floor of the pool sloped up to a wide, shallow, gravel stream bed. He was an angel with preternatural speed compared to mortal creatures. Catching a fish for his meal shouldn't be that hard. 

As the last light faded from the sky, Lucifer splashed face first into the stream, another fish slipping from his grasp. _How?_ How were these creatures so hard to catch? Familiar huffs of laughter caught his attention, and he saw Adam on the stream bank. Lucifer stood up, brushing gravel off himself, mustering his remaining dignity. 

With a smile, Adam motioned him to follow. That he would follow the man anywhere, if it meant more sharing of pleasure, shook Lucifer. He shrugged it off. Nothing could harm him in creation. Even if this man had the power of pleasure over him, it was a power he'd willingly submit to. He picked his way out of the stream, over the slick rocks, and trotted after Adam. 

A short way downstream from the pool and shelter, the man had built a V of rocks across the stream. At the apex of the V, a basket of woven reeds blocked any fish trying to pass. He'd lined the rim of the basket with sticks pointing in at an angle. Tiny fish swam free, but ones large enough to eat became trapped. Adam took an empty basket from the bank and pulled the one in the stream out of the water. Several fish flopped inside. He passed the full basket to Lucifer and secured the empty one to the V. 

Adam led him to a flat rock on the bank. He expertly cleaned and gutted the fish using a sharp shell with a wood and woven grass handle. He put the guts in a tightly woven basket lined with clay and filled with cloudy water. 

"Makes sauce," he said when he noticed Lucifer looking at it.

He carried one handful out to the basket and dropped it in for bait. After he washed the fish in the stream, he motioned for Lucifer to follow him back to the shelter. Inside, Adam stuffed pungent smelling green leaves and white roots into the cavity of the fish. He speared the fish from mouth to tail with sharpened sticks, and held it secure with thinner skewers from side to side. He set the sticks into niches in the ground that angled them over the hot coals left over from the wood Lucifer had added. 

With the fish cooking, Lucifer looked longingly at Adam's genitals, and his own half-hardened. 

Adam smiled, but shook his head. "Not tonight. Ask when you are free of your pledge." He went to a natural shelf in the shelter's wall and brought back the lion figurine and the carving tools. He held them out to Lucifer. "Finish?"

Lucifer took the tiny, delicate figure with reverence. This _man_ gave him so much. Returned _creation_ to him and introduced him to the pleasure his body offered. A strange feeling lurked underneath his breast bone, an ache he did not understand, but he smiled at the man and it made the ache ease. 

He finished the figure with Adam's guidance just as the fish finished cooking. They picked the flesh off the bones. Lucifer gorged himself. The cooked, seasoned flesh burst with flavor. Every bite delicious and juicy, the slight variations in flavor between the meat of the ribs and the head kept his taste buds interested and begging for more. They drank more of the alcohol and washed the fish oil from themselves with another dip in the water. 

Lucifer lay on the rock he'd sunned himself on long after Adam retired to the comfort of his mat near the fire. The sun-warmth radiating from the rock kept the chill of the night air at bay. The stars shone on him, ringed by the bluff and trees surrounding the hollow. When the warmth of the rock was spent, Lucifer joined the man near the fire, on a separate mat. 

The next morning he woke long after sun rise. The man was absent, but he'd gathered fruit in a reed basket and Lucifer ate his fill. He swam and crawled up onto the sunning rock and fell asleep. He woke past mid day. Adam sang in the distance, and that ache renewed behind his breastbone. 

_The deal he'd made had expired._

He leapt up. His penis stiff and bobbing with need. He wanted more. He wanted to learn _everything_ the man knew of mating. Adam squatted near the water where he'd worked the day before. Today he was working with reeds, weaving them into a mat. Lucifer stopped, mesmerized by the deft movements. Adam had the power to craft, and the beauty of the act distracted him from his intention to pounce the man seeking pleasure. 

Adam set aside his work and stood, facing him. "What is _your_ desire, Lucifer?" he asked with mirth sparkling in his eyes. 

"You," Lucifer whispered. He drew Adam in for a kiss. The man allowed it, his hands tangling in Lucifer's hair as their tongues slipped and slid and lips pressed together. 

Adam pulled away first. "Come inside."

Lucifer nodded and hurried ahead to the mat they'd engaged on yesterday. 

"Lay on your stomach," Adam said. 

He wanted to protest that this position blocked access to his genitals, but he'd enjoyed everything Adam did so far, so Lucifer did it. Adam straddled his hips and Lucifer grew nervous. Being penetrated by Adam's fingers had been...odd. Yesterday, the sensation had been part of the whole, but with his genitals trapped beneath him, it would _be_ the whole…

Adam leaned over him, his erection trapped between his abdomen and Lucifer's lower back. "It'll be good."

Lucifer nodded, but the tension remained. Adam rattled the jar, and Lucifer braced himself for the unfamiliar sensation. Instead, Adam leaned back. He sat on Lucifer's thighs and stroked his oily hands up Lucifer's back. He massaged the collar bone areas, squeezing them, digging into the painful, tight muscles. Lucifer sighed in appreciation. He sank further against the ground, surrendering his tension under Adam's fingers 

Adam moved lower, easing the pain in Lucifer's lower back that he'd forgotten he carried. Lucifer tensed when Adam moved on to his buttocks, but he only massaged them, sliding lower to his thighs and calves and feet. Lucifer grinned as Adam slid back up his legs. He was too relaxed to work up tension when Adam nudged his legs apart, and his hand slid down, across his anus. The questing fingers didn't stop there, though. They slid lower, to Lucifer's scrotum. 

He squeezed and fondled Lucifer's testicles. Lucifer moaned, the pleasure enhanced by his relaxed state. His penis stiffened, trapped between his stomach and the mat. He squirmed, it was uncomfortable, like a hard, thick cylinder pressing into his abdomen, and the pressure of his weight on it hurt. 

Adam released his scrotum and tugged on his hips. "Shift up." Lucifer allowed himself to be moved and Adam slid a fur wrapped around something firm, but not rigid under his hips. "It's better."

It canted his hips up, fully exposing his sensitive areas. The position brought the tension screaming back. He swallowed and reminded himself that nothing in creation could harm him. Vulnerability here didn’t mean death or torture. It meant pleasure. Adam's hand returned to his scrotum, rolling his testicles. That, at least, Lucifer was ready to experience. His penis extended down, exposed along with the rest of him, and Adam stroked it. Lucifer forgot to be nervous, losing himself to the sensations. There were no admonishments to concentrate and savor it this time, and the heat and muscle contractions built quickly. 

"I'm going to-to—"

"Yes," Adam said, twisting his wrist and pressing into that place that drove Lucifer wild. He cried out his pleasure and lay panting as Adam rubbed long, soothing strokes from his thighs to lower back. 

He knelt behind Lucifer and with the post release haze over his mind, it brought no tension. Adam pressed kisses up his spine, to the base of his neck. His weight settled over Lucifer, and this time, it settled the lingering tremor of the release, and Lucifer found it soothing. Adam rolled his hips, sliding his slicked penis between the top of Lucifer's cheeks and onto his lower back. 

"You want sex?" He whispered between kisses. 

And the meaning of the word exploded into Lucifer's mind. When Adam said it, it meant so much more than the pleasure of mating. It was passion and care and a deep connection. Adam offered him that? He'd wanted it all when it meant pleasure alone. He wanted it with all his being now.

"Please." The neediness in his voice startled Lucifer and he snapped his mouth closed lest more escaped.

Adam huffed his quiet laughter into the back of Lucifer's shoulder. "I'll go slow. It's good."

Lucifer's penis grew heavy with expectation. 

The grease jar rattled and Adam teased around his anus before sliding the finger in. He didn't begin moving in and out as Lucifer expected, instead shifting inside. Lucifer didn't understand why until Adam's finger brushed a harder knot of flesh Lucifer hadn't known existed. A spark of pleasure far deeper inside his groin than any he'd felt so far, shot heat through him and the muscles of his pelvis contracted. It resembled the sensations of being near climax, but deeper and bypassing his penis. 

"Do it again!" 

Adam laughed. Pleasure jolted through Lucifer with every press of Adam's finger. He added a second finger and began thrusting them between pressing that spot. It continued for a long time as Lucifer squirmed and whimpered and the heat and muscle contractions built and spread into his lower abdomen. 

"You ready for more?" Adam asked. 

"Anything. Everything!" Lucifer gasped out.

Adam laughed. "Hold still." 

He shuffled closer and the tip of his penis nudged Lucifer's anus. It was far larger than the fingers had been. Blunt. Insistent. Lucifer tensed.

"Shh. Shh," Adam said, one hand stroking Lucifer's back. "Fingers felt good?"

Lucifer nodded. 

"This feels better. Relax." 

He kept rubbing Lucifer's side and back, the same motion that had calmed and soothe him so many times since he'd met Adam. The glans didn't move, keeping the same even pressure the entire time, but when the rest of him had relaxed under Adam's touch, the tip slid in. The pressure was intense, but it brought back the heat and muscle contractions that had flagged.

Adam rocked his hips, pressing deeper inside Lucifer. When that intense pressure reached the sensitive knot within him, the sparks of pleasure that had been jolting through his abdomen before from Adam's fingers, shot up his spine and left him breathless. He moaned and gasped as Adam sank deeper. Only when their bodies pressed flush together, did Adam stop moving forward. 

After a few moments, Lucifer caught his breath, using his thoughts to control himself as he had the day before and Adam began moving. The sensation moved past _full pressure_ to deep pleasure, and Lucifer couldn't contain it within himself. He moaned and panted, and his limbs trembled. Adam continued rubbing along his sides and over his back, grunts of pleasure punching from him with every thrust into Lucifer's body. 

Adam grabbed his waist and rolled them onto their sides. His penis slipped out, and Lucifer wondered if it was over. Adam arranged them, pushing Lucifer's torso forward, hauling his upper leg up toward his chest. He leaned over Lucifer at an angle and pushed back inside in one smooth motion. Lucifer's penis bobbed freely in the air in this position, and Adam stroked it. Lucifer's attention split, the heat and contractions deep inside him, the sparks as Adam pressed harder against the right place, and now the hand stroking his penis. Adam's rhythm changed, became faster, more erratic. 

With a shout, Adam pressed in and ground against Lucifer. The contractions in his groin and the twitching of his penis as he spilled his seed, sent Lucifer's mind into overdrive. _His body had brought that kind of pleasure to another_. The thought sent him tumbling to the edge of release. His hips jerked, thrusting his penis within Adam's firm grip and moving himself on Adam's still hard penis. The stimulation coupled with his spiraling thoughts of giving and receiving pleasure toppled him. 

Thick ropes of seed shot from his penis. Drops landed more than an arm's length away. The first times this had happened, the pleasure centered on his penis and scrotum, but this time it had no center. His entire body shook with the intensity of it. 

Adam's penis slipped out of his body, and they lay pressed together, a mess of seed and sweat, catching their breath. Lucifer moved first, rolling to kiss Adam. Sex lived up to _all_ the meanings Adam gave it. The rest of eternity could pass with the man, eating the simple, wonderful foods, having _sex_ , feeling this ache in his chest that lessened when they kissed with no need to return to Heaven. He would never trouble Them again. He had no desire to challenge his Father. Let this hollow near the water, this _Adam_ be his world.

Their stomachs grumbling separated them. They plunged into the water outside to clean themselves, then trekked to the fish trap and returned with another bounty of fish to roast over the fire. While the fish cooked, Lucifer leaned against Adam's chest. 

"Are you the only human here?" 

“My wife lives here.” Sadness crept into his voice. "We spend much time apart.” 

"Are there others?" Lucifer asked, hoping to avoid the sadness. 

He sighed. "Sometimes. They arrive. They change and produce young and whither and die, and we do not." He squeezed Lucifer's shoulder. "Sometimes I wish that Eve and I lived as they do. That our matings produced offspring, that we changed with the days." He gazed into the distance. "She likes change."

Much of what the man said made little sense to Lucifer, but Lucifer picked up on one part. "She likes change, but you don't."

Adam smiled at him, and his eyes seemed far older than any mortal creature should be. "I can be happy. With Eve. With remaining in this place. With visitors. Without visitors. I can be happy, because we _must_ forever be grateful to the Creator. My first wife was _not_ grateful."

Lucifer heard what the man meant. Adam knew of his Father and the need to please Him. "I'm sorry she is lost."

"So am I." He cleared his throat. "The fish are ready."

They ate, and swam, and used their mouths to pleasure the other before falling asleep tangled together near the fire. 

The next morning, they woke early. Adam spoke little, motioning Lucifer to follow him. They trekked through the forest, Adam pointing out everything, naming it for Lucifer and telling him if it was good or bad for food. They returned to the shelter with full bellies and a basket for later in the day. Lucifer sunned himself on the rock, soaking up the light and warmth. He had missed them both so much. 

_Darkness and blue light and danger. Chained in fire as he burned—_

Adam trailed his fingers up Lucifer's arm, distracting him from the dark thoughts. "There is more."

Lucifer bolted up and raced to the shelter to the sound of Adam's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The subversion of expectation and the historical interpretation of Lucifer's first human encounter in the Garden of Eden, is entirely intentional. This story was plotted out and mostly written pre-season 4, so we hadn't met Eve in canon at the time. Even post meeting her in canon, I love the idea of Adam and Lucifer having sexy fun times that don't endanger the humans' stay in Eden, and Eve being smart and asking questions and that intelligence being the far more dangerous activity.


End file.
